Samantha Jane Talbot
Sam (Sumi in Japanese) is an original character for Harvest Moon: ToT and AP Basic Info Sam moved to the island at the young age of nineteen, looking for a fresh start, so to speak, and a way to get away from her parents idelistic views on how she should be. Despite the complications in her childhood, though, Sam still has a very bright and cheerful personality. She's optimistic, and always has a smile on her face, no matter what, managing to find happiness in everything. Because of the fun-loving, and sometimes childish demenor most people don't actually expect how inwardly mature, and wise she really is. Sam could be described as more of a tomboy, though she does retain her femine qualities. Sam is very polite and personable, but also outgoing, and an extreme extrovert. She is extroverted to the point where she pretty well needs people around her, easily becoming depressed if she's alone for long periods of time. However, this love of people also causes Sam to sometimes be a bit of a doormat and a 'yes-man', making her easy to manipulate. Despite her love for people and need for company, though, Sam is very independant, and will never except help from others, even if she really needs it. This is especially bad for her because of how much of a busy body she is; she just can't stand to sit still. Sam is constantly overworking herself (especially in reguards to her job) and, much to the stress of Jin, she is constantly making herself sick. Sam hates medicine, and refuses to take it, her stubborness making things especially difficult for the doctor. Still, the two are close friends. Sam is close to most people on the island with the exceptions of Owen, Ramsay, Luna, and her boss Ozzie. Despite her tense relationship with Ozzie, she still loves her job. First Meeting You first meet Sam in The Fishery '''in Harmonica Town '''You: *Walks Up* Sam: *Turns around and gasps* Oh, hello! Sorry, I didn't see you there! ...Say, I don't think I've seen you around here before. You: *Introduces yourself* Sam: *nods* Oh yeah; you must be the new rancher the mayor was talking about! My name is Sam, it's nice to meet you! I work here at the fishery, delivering things Pascal brings in from the boat. But... even since the weather got so bad out on the sea there hasn't been much work... You: ... Sam: *excimation point* Oh, I'm sorry! I shouldn't be so mopey. I'm sure things'll get better soon. Well, I really should get going. I'll see you around, ____! *Waves and runs off* Schedule Regular day Before ''marriage: 6:00AM - 6:50AM: Orcarina Inn 6:50AM - 9:00AM: Fishery 9:00AM - 10:00AM: Harmonica Town 10:00AM - 11:30AM: Garmon Mine District 11:30AM - 1:00PM: Flute Fields 1:00PM - 2:00PM: Harmonica Town 2:00PM - 5:00PM: Fishery 5:00PM - 7:00PM: Harmonica Town 7:00PM - 6:00AM: Orcarina Inn Regular Day ''After ''marriage: 6:00AM - 6:30AM: House 6:30AM - 7:00AM: Your Farm 7:00AM - 9:00AM: Fishery 9:00AM - 10:00AM: Harmonica Town 10:00AM - 11:30AM: Garmon Mine District 11:30AM - 1:00PM: Flute Fields 1:00PM - 2:00PM: Harmonica Town 2:00PM - 5:00PM: Fishery 5:00PM - 7:00PM: Your Farm 7:00PM - 6:00AM: House '''Day(s) Off:' Monday Family Sam is an only child, born to wealthy, strict, and idelistic parents Micheal Talbot '''and '''Olivia Talbot. '''Her mother, Olivia, is Jake's elder sister. This makes Yolanda Sam's grandmother, Jake and Colleen Sam's aunt and Uncle, and Maya Sam's cousin. Though Sam has a good relationship with Yolanda, Jake, Colleen, and Maya, that much can not be said for her parents, and they had no contact with eachother. Infatuation and Conversation '''Heart Lines: 1 Heart: I hope you like things on this island. If you need any help just let me know! 2 Hearts: Are you getting used to things here? It's a pretty small community, but that's nice too. 3 Hearts: My hair is actually naturally blonde... I died it because I think it suits me better. What do you think? 4 Hearts: I get sick a lot. Jin is always lecturing me, and telling me to take it easy, but I can't just sit still! 5 Hearts: You know, I really like my job. Ozzie and I may not always get along, but I get to wander the whole island and talk to everyone every day! I think it's perfect for me, actually. ♪ 6 Hearts: How are things on the farm? Is it fun? You know, I actually think it would be pretty fun to live on a farm. 7 Hearts: I would say I'm a people person. It makes me happy to think of others first, but lately there's only really been one person on my mind... *blushes* 8 Hearts: '''*blushes* Whenever I'm around you, or even just think about you I get all distracted, little butterflies begin to fly around in my stomach, and I just can't help but smile uncontrolably... ♥ 9 Hearts: I hope you come to visit me all the time, ____. Just seeing your face brightens up my whole day. I think it's because I love you... I hope things are like this for a long, long time, maybe even forever. *blushes* O-oh, I started going off on a bit of a rant there, didn't I? Sorry! 10 Hearts: I love you. I really hope you feel the same way... I want your happiness more than anything, but I just hope we can be happy together. Heart Events: '''2 Heart Gift: Lavender 4 Heart Gift: Strawberry Ice-Cream Date: 'Like most candidates you simply have a picknick at Flute Fields, however during Sam's date you will also walk around by the river a bit. '''Confession: '*Walks up* Hiya ____! *waves* I hope you weren't waiting too long! I'm glad you came... B-because there's something I need to tell you. *Looks down, suddenly shy, beginning to twiddle her thumbs* I've been thinking about it a lot lately, and I really just need to get it off my chest. I... I really care about you. I think I might... I might even love you. ...What do you think? // R-really?! You feel the same way? That's wonderful, I'm so happy! I'll see you around then, ____! *Kisses you on the cheek* '''Proposal: ...A blue feather? You... really want to get married? You're sure? Then... I accept! I've been hoping you would ask me for a while, honestly. This is very sweet. I hope we can be happy together for the rest of out lives! ♥ After Wedding: '''Well, that was fun! We're actually married now... wow! This is so exciting! I can't wait to have a real family with you! I love you, ____. '''Asking for Child: Morning, ____! How are you? *Blushes* U-um, I was just thinking... Would you like to have a baby? // Haha, great! I can't wait; This is going to be so exciting! I'll have to buy a book or something... I can't wait to meet them! Pregnancy: *Sigh* Having a baby is great and all, and I'm really excited, but I can hardley do anything anymore. Jin says I'll hurt the baby if I 'strain myself', and I can't even go to work! And I crave orange juice all the time. ...I don't like orange juice. *pouts* Birth: '''*Wakes Up* U-um, ____.... I don't feel so good, I think--- ah! The baby! T-the baby's coming! '''Gifts: Loved: Oh wow! This is awesome, I love it! Thank you so much! Liked: '''Hey, this is really nice! Thank you, I like it. '''Netural: '''Hm? Oh, thank you; this is nice of you. '''Disliked: '''Um... *sweatdrop* T-thank you. I... don't really like this, but it's the thought that counts... right? '''Weather Lines: Sunny Days: '''It's so nice out today, don't you think? I love days like this; they give me so much energy~! '''Coudy Days: '''Hm... it's sorta gloomy out, huh? I guess it can't be sunny out all the time though. '''Snowy Days: Brr... it's really cold out. Winter is ok, but I don't really like it when it snows... Rainy Day ''Before ''Marriage: I actually like the rain; I think it's really pretty~. I tend to get sick in this weather, though... Rainy Day After ''Marriage: I still like the rain; it's refreshing. Just try not to catch a cold, OK ____? '''Seasonal Lines:' Spring Lines: ' '- 'Ah, it's finally spring~ It's much warmer, and all the plats are back. I like this season~ '- '''I always get really happy this season. I think it might just be because winter is finally over, though. '''Summer Lines: '-' I really like the sunshine, but it's so hot out... I think this is a bit much. '- '''I think most people feel really sluggish this season. It's like were all hibernating, or something... '''Fall Lines: ' '-' Ah~ Fall is beautiful, isn't it? All the leves changing colours and everything is so amazing~ '- '''I like how the fallen leaves sound under my feet when I walk on them; listen! '''Winter Lines:' '-' It's gotten much colder. Winter is beautiful and everything, but it's just so cold... '- '''I hate to say it, but Winter is probably my least favorite season. I can handle Fall, but Winter is just too cold for me; I'm freezing! Rival The Rival for Sam's affections is '''Gill' First Rival Event: Sam and Gill's first rival event takes place in the town hall. Sam walks in, giving Gill something he had ordered. He acuses her of being late, and she just simply apologises. Gill tells her to try not to do it again, and Sam smiles and apologises again, though this time Sam mentions that Gill should lighten up a bit, or he was going to grow old soon. Gill is irritated by this, and Sam chuckles at him, but still apologizes. She clarifies herself, saying that she just thought he should smile more often; he was more handsome when he smiled. Gill blushes, making Sam chuckle again before bidding him goodbye, and getting back to work. Second Rival Event: Sam and Gill's second rival event takes place at the clinic. Sam is in bed, seemingly having gotten herself very sick, and Gill is at her bedside. Gill scolds her for overworking herself to this extent, and Sam weakly apologizes. Feeling somewhat guilty for snapping at Sam, Gill apologizes. After a few minutes of silence Gill begins to blush. After another moment, Gill mentions that it seems someone always has to be taking care of Sam. The girl is irritated by this, but Gill continues before she can interject, saything that he would like to be this person. Sam then blushes, and just looks at Gill silently. Then Gill takes out a blue feather, offering it to Sam. Sam smiles and accepts happily before falling back asleep because of being sick. Rival Child: If Gill and Sam marry, they will have a boy named Thomas. He will have blonde hair with a cowlick, just like Gill, and brown eyes like his mother. He's somewhat quiet, and very polite. Thomas is studious and responcible, with a formal style and speach like his father, but optimistic and friendly like his mom. Appearance Sam's most prominent characteristic is her hair, sporting a bright blue with purple streaks. Her hair is usually in a messy sort of updo. She is fair skinned with light brown eyes, and long, thin legs. In the spring and summer, Sam's iconic attire is a baggy pair of knee-length jean shorts, and a yellow shirt with some sort of cute saying or designs. Her iconic fall and winter clothing is a white hoodie with thick, horazontal alternating blue and orange stripes with a full pair of dark wash jeans. In both seasons Sam wears grey vans as shoes. Trivia *Sam dyed her hair black as a teenager, not changing it untill after she moved to the island *Sam has a border collie named Ollie *She is very allergic to peanutes, going into anaphalactic shock from even smelling them. *Her middle name was going to be Ann, but was changed last minute *Sam was previously in a romantic relationship with Owen Category:Family